Season of Snow
by Luffel
Summary: [SKE48 AKB48 - WMatsui] A drabble-ish piece about our beloved double aces and winter.


It is said that winter is the season that has the power to make adults become children again for a short-lived moment. An unexpected snowy layer over the city could easily make even the most reasonable throw aside their pride to indulge once again in the joyous memories of their childhood. This fact holds especially true when the person in question happens to be the somewhat playful nature that is called Matsui Jurina.

Recently the young idol had been under even more pressure than her concurrent position in SKE and AKB already implicated. Not only that she had to carry the responsibility of promoting new releases for both groups alike while working on her own high school studies; since her janken victory requests for magazine shootings have also easily increased tenfold. Well aware that the stubborn girl had the tendency to push herself too hard with little regard for her own health, Rena had long taken on the habit of watching out for her workmate and supporting her wherever she could. Or rather, as much as her own busy schedule allowed for it.

When both aces finally were lucky enough to be awarded with some free time on the very same day, Rena thus had suggested to spend a quiet evening at her home together, secretly hoping that this would grant her partner some much-needed recovery. And considering the low winter temperatures that had hit Japan recently, Rena had a very clear idea what a cozy relaxing evening would look like. To her there was simply nothing more heavenly than to enjoy a cup of hot chocolate before cuddling together under a warming blanket in the living room together.

She had fully believed that her plan had worked out with Jurina complying to her request happily. That is, until the younger one caught the sight of snowflakes twirling against the windows, jumping up at once to leave the other Matsui back on the couch alone. Jurina ran over in excitement and kept pressing her face against the solid glass to watch the spectacle outside as Nagoya slowly disappeared under a fluffy cover of white snow. This was what a young puppy must look like upon experiencing its first winter ever, Rena thought. If she had grown a waggling tail and two cute ears any minute, she might not even have been surprised.

With the roads deserted and darkness creeping upon the frozen country, what could have been the more obvious choice than to hide away at home in the warmth of their blankets and their beloved? According to Jurina's logic taking a walk in the neighborhood was the definite answer. No longer able to contain her inner child she kept nagging and begging the older girl to join her, as if she needed any approval for that.

Rena had to admit that she had often failed to see her younger partner's reasoning thorough the years. This situation in particular was no different from it. She sighed and drew the covers more tightly around her shoulders, missing the warmth of the other body pressed up to hers.

Indeed the idea of leaving the house under these conditions didn't seem too promising to her at the moment. But Matsui Jurina wouldn't have been Matsui Jurina if she didn't possess a certain talent to convince people of her ways. It often came in handy when she was trying to get spoiled by other members and regrettably Rena had to admit that not even she was immune to her tricks by now.

In the end seeing her companion in such cheerful spirits was more than enough to melt her heart within seconds and she gave in to her adorable plea. If it made Jurina happy it would ease her mood as well and besides, she was more than willing to grant her every little bit of joy to distract her from her duty for once.

They walked along the quiet roads towards a park, packed up tightly in fuzzy winter coats and gloves, and Rena couldn't help but chuckle in amusement. She noted how Jurina could easily be amazed by the tiniest thing such as stomping happily through the fresh cover of snow. As for herself however, she preferred to appreciate her surroundings in silence instead. She had to admit that there was a certain sense of solitude to this quiet winter night that she had also come to enjoy a lot. It was simply the perfect mood to spend time with only a few chosen loved ones. Taking in the scenery she allowed her mind to drift off slowly.

"Rena-chan~"

Disrupted in her train of thought Rena sluggishly turned her head towards the gentle inviting voice.

Only to be greeted with a flying white projectile closing in on her vision dangerously. Rena immediately flinched away and raised her arms to shield her head, making the snowball end up squashed against her back instead.

"Jurina, stop it!" she shouted while hearing frantic laughing from behind. She kept cowering in defense, waiting for her inevitable fate to strike her anew. But it never came.

"Come on, Rena-chan, that's boring!" she heard a sulky voice complain.

Very carefully she dared to eye her attacker again, hands still lifted for protection. The younger girl was pouting at her with her arms crossed in expectation.

"Mou, Jurina…"

Rena sighed. Perhaps letting your walls down from time to time wasn't a bad thing.

Assessing that the prankster wouldn't try another dirty move at the moment she slowly lowered her defenses and turned towards the assaulter. "You know you always win at this."

Warily she took a step towards her.

"Eventually I will be the one ending up with drenched clothes…" She approached the younger girl who listened carefully, her expression clearly fallen from the scolding received.

"Besides, we're a bit too old for this, don't you think?…"

All of sudden Rena crouched down to press a tiny pile of snow into a sloppy ball before quickly throwing it into the general direction of Jurina's head.

The victim shrieked in shock but dodged the bad aim easily. She put on a horrified expression: "You tried to trick me!" but the other Matsui only giggled in response and dashed away to find a shelter from any more incoming attacks.

"You brought this upon yourself!"

Before the fugitive could escape too far Jurina pounced her and grabbed her waist in an attempt to restrain her moves. At the sudden impact both laughing Matsuis were sent toppling into the soft snow cover below.

A playful fight for the upper hand ensued and had both girls giggling in joy. Although Jurina was usually at a strength advantage in their relationship she knew that it was sometimes better to relinquish control freely. As a result she ended up with her coated back pressed into the snow while the other girl effectively restrained her movements with her legs on both sides of Jurina's torso. The winner sneered down at her in accomplishment.

Both were still trying to regain their breath from the prior exhaustion when their expression slowly turned more serious again. Rena eyed her partner's face which was suddenly so dangerously close to her own. Her head was cushioned on her hood below and her hair tips were sticking out against the snow, forming a beautiful contrast to the observer. Jurina's cheeks were reddened ever so slightly from the freezing air and her eyes beamed up at her in silent adoration. Rena couldn't help but feel mesmerized by the gorgeous picture painted in front of her and judging from how the other Matsui studied her every move she was sharing that sentiment.

Her head slowly dipped lower. Jurina's expectant eyes closed, fully welcoming her partner's intentions. When their lips met cautiously no one was even thinking of pulling back. They brushed against another in slow, careful moves, relishing the sensation of the soft texture pressed together. For a single moment there was no hurry left in the world and nothing else existed but the two of them. They parted again and again only to be united anew, taking all their time to continue their loving ministrations.

They became totally oblivious to how many minutes had passed while they explored their feelings for each other. After what felt like an eternity their eyes opened again to watch the other one. Regrettably they couldn't stay outside in the snow like this forever and both understood this.

Jurina raised her gloved hand to caress Rena's cheek with the soft material, making her smile in return at the loving action. Her expression suddenly turned teasing again: "I should assault you with snow more often."

But Rena wasn't having any of her mockery. Her grin suddenly turned evil as she looked down challengingly. "I think I still owe you something."

Jurina gulped at the mischievous expression. This couldn't mean anything good. There was absolutely no way this could turn out well. No escape to the left, no escape to the right. She was literally trapped under the watchful eyes of Gekikara. Damn.

Rena quickly scooped up a pile of snow between her gloves and pressed it into the face of the helpless girl before any flailing could prevent it. It was clear that she was enjoying her momentary advantage a bit too much.

"Kyaaa!" Jurina shrieked as the cold seeped into her skin without any barrier. Rena only started laughing and scrambled to her feet to dash away. The younger one quickly got back up and shouted out in playful rage: "Just you wait!"

Winter was really magical like that; for a short moment in time people had simply become silly little kids again. Yet for now it was okay, Rena pondered. The idol business would have them back soon enough but at the moment they deserved to shed the weight of the world for once. Becoming an adult again could wait until tomorrow.


End file.
